


Better Than Revenge

by NarutoRox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort only more hurt than comfort, Obito and Sasuke have serious issues, Parody, Relationship Issues, Revenge, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody to Taylor Swift's 'Better Than Revenge'. 'Cause that's what Uchihas do best: Revenge. And Kakashi and Naruto are now on the receiving end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody to Taylor Swift's 'Better Than Revenge', which I don't own, featuring Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto characters, which I also don't own. Was originally published on my FFN account shortly after Naruto Chapter 615 was released, and is part of a small collection of song parodies originally published on FFN and I'm now sharing here. 
> 
> This whole thing is actually the fault of my sister, who, after reading that chapter and seeing Hinata and Naruto holding hands, said she could hear this song playing in her head, since Sasuke was going to be pissed Hinata was taking Naruto from him (she's a die-hard NaruSasu fangirl, just to clarify, though this wasn't written with that intention). Upon first hearing the title of this song, I had already deemed it 'The Uchiha Clan Anthem', but my sister's remark forced me to think very hard about it...and as what usually happens if I think too much about a particular character and a particular song...I wrote a parody on it.
> 
> Anyway, it's Tobi/Obito and Sasuke singing this, and if you can't tell, they're more or less singing about Kakashi and Naruto. And they're singing the chorus together. If you like, feel free to picture other Uchihas manning the various instruments of the band. I did. Madara plays drums. ;)
> 
> As usual, I recommend listening to the actual song while you read this.

**~Better Than Revenge~**

Tobi/Obito:

_The story starts when we were young and we were best friends and_

_I had it all I had them right there where I wanted them_

_He came along got her alone and let's hear the applause_

_He took her faster than you can say 'sabotage'_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_He had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_He underestimated just who he was stealing from..._

(Chorus)

_I'm not a saint, and I'm not what you think_

_And I've had it! (whoa)_

_I'm gonna crush anything in my path_

_I've had practice (whoa)_

_Soon you're gonna find, crossing us is wrong,_

_I don't care if you think that you're my friend_

_You should keep in mind you should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Sasuke:

_He looks at life like it's a target and he'll never miss_

_He looks at me like I'm a friend, but I'm SO over it_

_I think that hyperactive clown's a little troubling_

_He thinks I'm psycho 'cuz I don't care 'bout much of anything_

_But sophistication isn't where you live or who you know,_

_But pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They didn't teach you that in Konoha so it's up to me_

_No amount of so-called 'friends' will give you victory..._

(Chorus)

_I'm not a saint, and I'm not what you think_

_And I've had it! (whoa)_

_I'm gonna crush anything in my path_

_I've had practice (whoa)_

_Soon you're gonna find, crossing us is wrong,_

_I don't care if you think that you're my friend_

_You should keep in mind you should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Sasuke:

_I'm just another thing for you to try your best at dobe_

_You might have them but haven't you heard?_

Tobi/Obito:

_I'm just another thing for you to try your best at buddy_

_You might have them but I always get the last word..._

_(Whoa)_

(Chorus)

_I'm not a saint, and I'm not what you think_

_And I've had it! (whoa)_

_I'm gonna crush anything in my path_

_I've had practice (whoa)_

_Soon you're gonna find, crossing us is wrong,_

_I don't care if you think that you're my friend_

_You should keep in mind you should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like, you know what you're doing,_

_'Cuz I don't think you do (oh)_

_Do you still feel like, you know what you're doing,_

_I don't think you do I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on, show me how much 'better' you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cuz you're 'so much better'_

_We can take you faster than you can say 'Sabotage'..._


End file.
